Illusionen
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Wir wissen doch alle, wie fein ordentlich Kogoro Mori doch immer auf einen Platz taumelt und fein sitzen bleibt, nicht zu schweigen davon, dass er nach einem seiner ‚narkoleptischen Anfälle’ nie danach fragt, was eigentlich passiert ist… Was wäre,


**Titel:** Illusionen

**Sum:** Wir wissen doch alle, wie fein ordentlich Kogoro Mori doch immer auf einen Platz taumelt und fein sitzen bleibt, nicht zu schweigen davon, dass er nach einem seiner ‚narkoleptischen Anfälle' nie danach fragt, was eigentlich passiert ist… Was wäre, wenn Kogoro schon längst durchschaut hat, dass ihn da jemand gezielt einschläfert? Was, wenn er Conan als Shinichi erkannt hat? UND was, wenn Conan das jetzt bemerkt?

**Pairings:** Überraschung!

**Rating:** PG-15 behaupte ich mal…

**A/N:** Okei..... erste Fanfiction in diesem Fandom knabbert an den Fingernägeln. Seid so net und lasst ne Review da, ja?

„…" Wörtliche Rede

… Shinichis/Conans Gedanken

‚…' Kogoros Gedanken

… Heijis Gedanken

#…# Kaitos Gedanken

Conan stellte sich neben die Tür des Wohnzimmers, holte das Narkosekronometer heraus und zielte auf Kogoros Nacken.

Noch etwas weiter links… gut so… und jetzt… In dem Augenblick, in dem Conan abdrückte, schwang Takagi die Tür auf.

Scheiße! Conan fing sich wieder von dem Schlag, gerade als Takagi sich mehrfach bei ihm entschuldigte.  „Oh je, dass wollte ich nicht Kleiner. Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Ist alles in Ordnung, bist du verletzt?"

Conan schüttelte mit dem Kopf „Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung."

Takagi beäugte den vermeintlichen siebenjährigen noch einmal und gesellte sich dann zu Inspektor Megore und Kogoro. Ran war glücklicherweise auf de rToilette und nicht da, um Conan eine Standpauke zu halten.

Verdammt. Das war mein letzter Schuss für heute…

Conan dachte gerade darüber nach, wie er sonst Kogoro betäuben konnte, als dieser sich setzte und wenige Sekunden danach anschienend einen ‚narkoleptischen Anfall' bekam.

Na wer sagt's denn? Da hat die Nadel sich wohl im Anzug verhangen und sich jetzt durchgedrückt… jetzt aber schnell hinters Sofa.

Schnell schlich Conan sich hinter des Sofa und schaltet den Stimmenstransponder ein. Wollen wir den Fall doch mal aufklären.

Kogoro gähnte und streckte sich, als Megore ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Das war mal wider wunderbar gelöst, Mori."

„Tja, Herr Inspektor, wer's kann der kann's halt!" Kogoro lies sein falsches Lachen ertönen, schüttelte die Hand des Inspektors und verließ zusammen mit Ran und Conan das Gebäude.

Alter Angeber. Der würde doch keinen einzigen Fall lösen, wenn ich nicht… Was ist das?"

Etwas hatte am Kragen von Kogoros Anzug geglitzert. Conan ließ sich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen während Ran über das Abendessen sprach und schaute hinauf.

Aber ist das nicht…?

Da, am Kragen, glitzerte die Nadel, die Conan vorhin verschossen hatte. Sie war wohl von einem seitlichen Winkel eingefallen und hatte, ähnlich wie ein Ansteckpin, den Stoff durchbohrt. Die Spitze mit dem Betäubungsmittel stand ab vom Stoffstück.

Niemals im Leben hätte Kogoro durch dieses verschossene Dingen betäubt werden können.

Aber das heißt ja… Entweder kriegt Onkelchen Kogoro jetzt wirklich schon solche Anfälle… wofür ich sehr gut der Schuldige sein könnte, denn wer weiß, wie ständiges Betäubungsmittel sich auf den menschlichen Körper auswirkt. Oder… der Anfall vorhin war nur gespielt. Wieso gespielt? Weiß er etwa…

Alarmiert holte Conan wieder auf und schielte den ganzen Heimweg lang auf den älteren Privatdetektiv, der dem Anschein nach nichts lieber als ein gutes Essen und eine Dose Bier haben wollte.

Einmal zu Hause tapste Conan in sein Zimmer. Er musste nachdenken.

Also… Mit dieser Nadel kann ich ihn unmöglich – auch wenn er sie beim Hinsetzen an seinen Nacken gedrückt hat – betäubt haben. Das heißt, der ‚Anfall' vorhin hatte einen anderen Grund. Denken wir einmal logisch nach, welche Gründe kommen in Frage?

Nun, da wären erst einmal die zwei, die mir vorhin schon einfielen: Kogoro könnte durch das ständige Betäuben Schaden genommen haben und bekommt jetzt tatsächlich solche Anfälle. Dazu müsste ich Professor Agasa befragen.

Oder aber der Anfall vorhin war gespielt. Warum sollte er den Anfall spielen? Der offensichtlichteste Grund dafür wäre, dass er mitgekriegt hat, dass ihn jemand betäubt und es diesmal nicht geklappt hat. Aber woher sollte er wissen, dass es nicht geklappt hat?

Nein. Am besten gehe ich morgen erst mal zu Professor Agasa. Für alles andere habe ich noch zu wenig Informationen.

Conan hatte gerade seinen Entschluss gefasst und war wieder dabei, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, als Ran die Tür aufstieß.

„Da bist du! Ich hab dich schon gesucht!" meinte Ran grimmig. Sie beugte sich runter zu ihm. „Ich gehe jetzt noch mit Sonoko ins Kino. Paps hat Essen für euch beide. Benimm dich, hörst du? Und ich habe Paps gesagt, wann er dich ins Bett stecken soll. Wehe ich komme wieder nach Hause und du bist noch wach!"

Conan nickte eifrig. Man, für wen hält die mich? Als wenn ich zu dumm wäre, rechtzeitig ins Bett zu gehen. Wenn ich müde bin werde ich mich wohl schon verziehen.

Ran rannte wieder aus dem Zimmer und Conan tapste in die Küche, wo ein noch recht verschlafen aussehender Kogoro saß. Kurz darauf steckte Ran den Kopf wieder in die Türe. „Nur weil wir jetzt Ferien haben, heißt das nicht, dass Conan bis in die Puppen aufbleiben darf, verstanden Paps? Und du solltest auch frühzeitig ins Bett gehen!"

Beide Männer ließen gleichzeitig: „Ja, Ran!" verlauten. Der Ton rangierte von offener Genervtheit (Kogoro) bis hin zu höflicher Tonlosigkeit (Conan).

Kurz darauf fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss.

Conan und Kogoro saßen trüb am Tisch, Kogoro über eine Dose Bier gebeugt und Conan in Gedanken. Er hatte schon das Zeitgefühl verloren, als das Telefon klingelte und Conan schnell dran ging.

„Ja? Hier bei Mori?"

„Conan?" Heiji? Was will der denn jetzt?

„Heiji-Sempai?" sprach Conan ins Telefon, sich an Kogoros Anwesenheit erinnert, der sich gerade in den Zimmertürrahmen gelehnt hatte.

„Ja, ich bin's Shinichi.. Du hast doch jetzt Ferien, oder?"

„Ja, hab ich." Worauf will der denn jetzt hinaus?

„Wunderbar. Ich wollte ein wenig weg hier aus Osaka und hab mir gedacht, dass ich bei euch in Tokio mal vorbei schauen könnte."

Na toll. An sich würde ich ihn ja gerne wiedersehen, aber ich darf als siebenjähriger ja nicht einfach ja klar sagen… „Heji-Sempai? Da muss ich erst Onkel Kogoro fragen."

„Wa- Natürlich, alles klar. Ich bleib dran."

Conan drehte sich um. Kogoro verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist denn, Kurzer?"

„Du, Onkel Kogoro? Heiji will uns besuchen kommen, jetzt wo er doch auch Ferien hat. Geht das?"

Kogoro seufzte. „Na natürlich, warum nicht… ist ja nicht so als wenn ich kochen müsste…"

Kogoro winkte ab und verzog sich vor den Fernseher.

„Geht klar Heiji." Conan senkte seine Stimme. „Übrigens gibt es da etwas, was ich dann gleich mit dir besprechen könnte."

„Oh, was ist es? Ein Fall?"

„Nun ja. So was in der Art. Ich erklär dir alles, wenn du ankommst. Wann kommst du denn?"

„Vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen, Kommt drauf an, wie schnell ich hier loskomme."

„Alles klar. Dann tschüss!"

„Tschau!"

Conan legte auf.

Was auch immer mit Kogoro los ist, Heiji und ich werden dem schon schnell auf den Zahn fühlen!

Conan verdrückte sich in sein Zimmer und holte ein Buch heraus. Vielleicht hatte Heiji ja noch andere Ideen und momentan war es ja nicht so, als wenn Conan noch etwas tun konnte.

Kogoro sah auf, als Conans Zimmertür sich schloss.

‚Irgendetwas habe ich doch wieder vergessen… ah, verdammt, was war das denn… auch egal.'

Er streckte seine Füße aus, hob seine Arme hoch, verschränkte sie hinter seinem Nacken und lehnte sich zur- etwas piekste ihn.

‚…das war's was ich vergessen hatte…'

Sofort sank er sanft gegen die Kissen zurück und schlief ein.

Schon wenige Minuten später wachte er auf dem Sofa wieder auf. Seine Miene ärgerlich verziehend nahm er seine Arme wieder nach vorne, hielt sie gegen das Lampenlicht und zupfte die kleine Nadel aus seiner Hand.

‚Das war Dummheit. Aber eins muss man dem Kleinen lassen, seine kleinen Erfindungen funktionieren ordentlich.'

Grummelnd warf Kogoro die Nadel weg und setzte sich wieder vor den Fernseher.

‚Jetzt noch einen schönen Feierabend mit einer Dose Bier und einem Late Night Movie… hihihi.'

Grinsend entspannte der Privatdetektiv sich auf dem Sofa.

Es war schon recht spät als Conan von lautem Gezeter aufgeschreckt wurde.

Na super. Erst hält Ran große Predigten über das rechtzeitige Zubettgehen und dann veranstaltet _sie_ so einen Aufstand, dass jeder siebenjährige wieder wach werden würde.

Vorsichtig tapste Conan zur Zimmertür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

Die Stimmen konnte er jetzt gut hören.

„Das gibt es nicht, Paps! Da liegst du hier vor dem Sofa und schläfst weg neben einem Pornofilm!"

„Mausebeinchen, beruhige dich."

„Nichts da mit Mausebeinchen! Was, wenn Conan noch aufgewesen wäre? Oder wach geworden wäre und das hier gesehen hätte?"

„Selbst wenn, er ist erst sieben. Das wird ihn wohl kaum interessiert haben."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!" Rans Schrei erreichte eine neue Dezibelhöhe.

Wie so oft in den vergangen Wochen fragte Conan sich, was er an dem Mädchen überhaupt so toll fand. Jetzt, wo er sie genauer kannte, schreckte sie ihn eher ab. Sie war zu beschützerisch und gebieterisch, etwas, dass Shinichi nicht haben konnte.

Man stelle sich nur mal vor, wir würden zusammen leben. Ich dürfte ja gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus ohne Zeitplan und kugelsichere Weste.

„Wir haben einen siebenjährigen Jungen im Haus und du benimmst dich, als wärst du selbst ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager!"

„Komme ich wirklich so jung herüber? Also, das ist ja mal fein…"

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an! Ich habe dich gebeten, auf Conan aufzupassen und ihn ins Bett zu schicken. Und was machst du? Schläfst ein über einem Porno!"

Dann kann der Porno ja nicht so gut gewesen sein… dachte Conan mit trockenem Humor.

Das Schreien ging weiter und Conan wurde es langsam zu langweilig, sich einfach nur lauschend an die Tür zu stellen. Langsam öffnete er sie und tapste dann mit gespielt müden und kleinen Schritten zu der immer noch zeternden Ran ins Wohnzimmer.

„Warum bist du denn so laut Ran?" meinte er dann und zog an ihrer Hose.

Ran stutzte einen Augenblick lang und verlor all ihre Wut auf einmal.

„Conan! Haben wir dich etwa geweckt?"

„Warum hast du denn so laut geschrieen Ran? Das konnte ich bis in mein Zimmer hören."

Kogoro verkniff sich nur schwer in Grinsen, was in einer komisch anmutenden Grimasse endete. Ran warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und scheuchte Conan zurück ins Bett.

Das letzte, was Kogoro hörte, war Conans Stimme, die fragte: „Ran? Was ist eigentlich ein Porno?"

Grinsend verzog sich dann der Privatdetektiv ins Bett um dem garantiert anschließenden Tobsuchtsanfall seiner Tochter zu entgehen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ran immer noch schlecht gelaunt und anscheinend darauf festgefahren, Kogoro die gesamte Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.

Dieser störte sich herzlich wenig daran und schlürfte in aller Ruhe seinen Morgenkaffee.

Conan kam ins Zimmer gelaufen und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. Ran wurde bei dem Sechs-Meter-Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gleich hellhörig. „Was ist denn heute so besonderes?"

„Heiji-sempai kommt heute oder morgen an!" verkündete Conan freudestrahlend. Rans Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem ‚Was!?'Ausdruck.

„Wie bitte?"

Kogoro gähnte. „Heiji rief gestern Abend hier an und fragte, ob er nicht etwas Ferien bei uns machen könnte."

„Und du hast ja gesagt?" „Natürlich, warum sollte ich auch nein sagen?"

Ran schien sehr sauer zu sein. „Weil Sonoko und ich doch mit Conan die Reise machen wollte, was ich dir bereits vor einer Woche erzählt hatte."

Conan horchte auf. Reise? Warum wusste er nichts davon?

Kogoro sah seine Tochter an. „Ehrlich? Kann ich mich gar nicht dran erinnern."

Ran wurde noch wütender als vorher. „Es sollte doch eine Überraschung für Conan sein, wegen dem guten Zeugnis. Sonoko und ich haben schon alles gebucht und vorbereitet. Heute Abend wollten wir fahren."

Ach so. Dann war das Kino gestern Abend doch nur eine Ausrede gewesen um die letzten Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Interessant.

Ran ging zum Telefon und griff nach dem Hörer. „Was hast du jetzt vor, Mausebeinchen?" rief Kogoro ihr hinterher. „Na was wohl, Heiji absagen natürlich!"

Conan horchte auf. Nein! Als wenn ich Lust dazu hätte, mit Sonoko und Mrs. Mega-Wutanfall auf Reise zu gehen. Soll die doch weg fahren und mich hier lassen.

Sauer kam Ran schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder an den Küchentisch. „Er ist schon weg. In ca. drei Stunden kommt er hier an."

Gut gemacht Heiji! jubelte Conan gedanklich.

Zufireden grinste er in die Runde. Ran sah erst ihn und dann Kogoro, den sie für dieses Desaster verantwortlich machte, böse an.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Ran auf, mit sich selbst zufrieden. In ihrer Gedankenwelt hatte sie die perfekte Lösung gefunden, durch die ihr werter Vater garantiert lernen würde, auf die Planungen anderer zu achten. „Da ihr ja Heiji eingeladen habt und die Reise schon gebucht ist, werden eben Sonoko und ich alleine wegfahren. Du kümmerst dich dann um Conan, Vater." erklärte sie knapp.

Kogoro stockte nur einen Augenblick und zucke dann mit den Achseln. „Wie du meinst, Mausebeinchen."

Conan lächelte ein breites Lächeln. Das würde wunderbar werden!


End file.
